


getting lost on a road trip ficlit

by regionalatbest



Series: ficlits [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, skeleboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>got some prompts on tumblr a few weeks back, thought i'd post them</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting lost on a road trip ficlit

Whenever they go to a city Josh likes to go exploring and most of the time Tyler likes to stay in the bus and sleep. But when they were in Australia Tyler made the executive decision that they weren’t going to be there for very long and they should explore as much as they could. So he rented a car and looked up some cool places on his phone and they set off. And even though Tyler knew that he was following the directions correctly his phone kept recalculating the route until eventually it died and they were stuck in the middle of the desert with no idea as to where to go  
It was just a good thing they didn’t have a show that night because they didn’t find their way back to the bus until about 2am


End file.
